Where her heart lies
by diamondstar1808
Summary: It's hard to move on when you have secrets. SD and SM malachite paring
1. Questions

Note: I own the story, not the characters. Here's a new story. Please Review, enjoy!

A beautiful blonde walked slowly towards her boss's office.

'Okay girl, take a deep breath' She thought pumping herself.

She knocked on the door softly.

"Enter." came a muffled voice

She plastered a smile on her face and walked in. His austere expression changed quickly to a bright smile.

"Rena! Come in." He said cheering up.

"Hi Mal." She said sort of relieved.

Malachite Alcon saw her worried expression.

"What's the matter honey?" He asked concerned.

She closed the door and sat across from his desk. Luckily, she caught him in a good mood.

"Um, I was wondering if I could have this weekend off. I know I always ask a good number of days off and it not fair but I really just need this weekend off. It's my class reunion." She said quickly hoping he'd say yes.

"Oh great! I can go with you and meet your old friends." He exclaimed becoming excited.

"Uh, Mally, I was hoping I could go alone." She said quietly looking down at her hands.

She didn't see the hurt expression on his face.

"But, I'm your fiancee. Why wouldn't you want me to come?" He asked trying to mask his hurt.

"I have some things that I need to take care of." She said softly.

"Like what?" he asked coming around the desk.

He pulled her up from her chair and held her to his chest.

"Well, I can't explain right now. I promise I will later if I can go." She said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He hated the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright love, you can go. Only that you promise me you're not meeting an old love or something like that. AND only if you promise to explain everything." He said resting his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you so much!" She said happily.

"No problem." He said.

She kissed him quickly and bounced out of his office in relief. She quickly headed to her office and closed the door. She rounded her desk and picked up her phone. She dialed a familiar phone number. Her old number. Home. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" came a feminine voice.

"Mom?" Serena asked feeling sure it was her

"Serena?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you?"

"Fine sweetheart. Are you coming home soon? You weren't able to come home last month and Cole misses you terribly." Her mother said wistfully.

"Yeah. I'm coming home this weekend. So is he there?" Serena asked twirling a stray strand of her long hair that fell from her tightly pulled bun.

"Yeah, he's with Sammy. Hold on." He mother said.

While she was on hold, she felt giddy and kicked her shoes off. She put the phone on speaker and took off her light blue business suit jacket.

"Hello." Came a small voice

"Hi, sweetheart." She said smiling brightly knowing he couldn't see her.

"Mommy?" the voice said.

"Yes sweety. It's me! How's my baby?" She asked

"Fine. Mommy, I miss you. Come get me." The little voice said.

She felt a lump rise in her throat and tears well up. She swallowed.

"Oh honey. I can't…but I am coming home this weekend. Won't that be fun?"

"Only if you don't leave me again or let me come with you. Please!" He begged

He started sniffling and she knew he was crying. She began crying too out of hurt and guilt.

"Sure sweetie! I promise. So uh, have you heard from your dad?" She asked trying not to let him know she was crying.

"Yeah, he's bringing me a present on Saturday" he said obviously cheering up at the thought of his dad and a present.

Before she could respond a knock came at the door.

"Um, I will talk to you later. I have tons of work to do." She said quickly.

"I love you. Bye Bye"

"Love you too"

She hung up and wiped her eyes quickly. She went and opened the door. Malachite stood there looking at her suspiciously. He noticed that her eyes were slightly red.

"Who were you talking to, darling?" He asked lightly.

"A family member from Japan." She said smoothly.

He let himself in and shut the door. He swiftly pulledher into his arms.

"And who might that be." He asked lightly landing butterfly kisses on her neck.

Her neck was her spot, she gulped slightly at his quick advances. His cool hands went up under the back of her shirt, softly rubbing her back.

"My brother." She lied.

She couldn't believe that she just lied to him again. He knew she was lying but he shrugged it off. She hated lying about things related to her son but she didn't want Malachite to know about him yet.

"Why don't we go to lunch and I'll help you pack at your place." He said reluctantly untangling himself from her.

"Sure…why not." She said relieved that he stopped and dropped the subject. It wasn't that she didn't mind his kisses, she just didn't want people at her job to continue to think the reason why she got her position with Malachite because she was pretty. She had a brilliant mind- the sexy body was just a plus. She picked up her jacket and shoes and they left.


	2. Dinner

-1Note: I own story not characters. Enjoy- and yes I update twice in one day

Dinner

Malachite looked up from his plate only to see Serena staring off into space.

"Honey, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your food. This is where you wanted to eat at right?" He asked worriedly.

She blinked few times and blushed. She reached across the table for his free hand.

"Oh, yes. This is fine. My mind is just…elsewhere." She said softly.

Malachite grey eyes roamed her face trying to figure her out. She was so mysterious. He guessed that's why he is so mesmerized by her. At least for the rest of his life he'd never be bored. She was exquisite and just so….amazing. Serena looked into his eye quizzically. She began to wonder what he was thinking about. He was probably trying to figure her out as always. She couldn't help that she had things about him that she didn't really want to disclose to him regardless that he was her future husband. He always constantly wanted to move up the wedding date but she always told him to wait a little longer. There was nothing wrong with him- it was just her. He was handsome- beautiful grey eyes with a sparkle of green in them, long platinum blonde hair, built-sexy body, rich, caring, and the list goes on but she just didn't understand why she was afraid to let herself be happy with him.

They both sat there staring at each other for the longest time. Both not knowing what the other was thinking, both letting their food get cold. They were in the exclusive Glowing Star Restaurant. It was always hard trying to get a table but Malachite had connections. His good friend Nephlite owned the place.

Their waiter came up to the table clearing his throat.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked politely.

The trance was broken and Malachite smiled up at him.

"No, we're fine. Can we get a dessert menu please." He asked.

The waiter bowed and left them.

"So my love, where were we…oh so what's on your mind?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of visiting home. It's hard being so far and only being able to go home once every month or so." She said honestly.

"Sweetie, I understand that you miss home but you have a life here. I'm your family now. You have me here. I know you want them with you but you have to live for you." He said softly.

Serena sighed. They've had this conversation so many times.

"Mal, how do you feel about kids? I mean you've said you may want them later but I just want to know for sure you want them." Serena said thinking of a way to mention Cole.

Malachite grabbed his glass of water and took a sip. She was always bringing up kids. Why? He knew she wanted them but could having kids possibly make or break them?

"Are you pregnant?" He asked nervously not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

She laughed.

"No silly. I just want to know." She said squeezing his hand.

"Can't we just wait until we cross that bridge? Look here's the waiter." He said changing the subject.

Serena sighed and let go of his hand. The waiter handed her a menu and Malachite one. She glanced over it quickly and smiled.

"I want the Crème Bruelee." She told him quickly.

Malachite smiled.

"I'll have the same." He said.

The waiter nodded and left them at peace.

"So…how long will you be gone?" He asked.

"Just a few days. I'll be back on Monday morning, you think you can pick me up from the airport?" She asked..

"Yeah of course. The next time you go back to Japan, I'm going with you. I haven't seen your parents since we went on out on my boat that last summer." He said.

She grabbed her glass and took a sip of it. She wasn't sure she was ready for him to meet her whole family yet. He had asked her for her hand in marriage after that trip. Around the time of that trip they had only been dating about six months. They had now been together a little over a year. She knew it was kind of soon to be engaged but Malachite kept telling her he knew she was the one for him. So… all in all she agreed.

"You want me to help you pack tonight?" He asked.

" You can if you want." She said shrugging.

Malachite felt deep down tonight was going down hill after having the "kids" talk. He just had some insecurities about being a great father.

"Hey can we just take the dessert home? I can tell you're not really up for staying in here much longer." He said.

"Yeah, let's do that. Can I go get the valet to get the car?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll see you in a minute." He said shooing her away.

Serena stood up and straightened out her dress. She wore a white, shirred tube dress that stopped about mid thigh, hugging ever curve in the right spots. Her beautiful hair was pulled high off of her neck into a bun- like earlier that day with a few wisps framing her face. Her white stilettos clicked across the marble floor as she walked away. Malachite saw all of the men watch her leave. He didn't blame them. She was drop dead gorgeous. He was just glad that she was his and only his. The waiter came with the desserts and he gave him directions to box them and bring the check. All he could think of was persuading Serena to let him stay the night. Most nights when she was heading home the next, he'd never be permitted to stay. She always said something about not feeling right going home to portray a new wholesome child or something. He never paid it any attention. Maybe tonight might be different.

Malachite paid the ticket and quickly rushed off after her. She was standing by the front entrance waiting for the car. He walked up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. She turned to face him with a smile.

He was determined not to be sent home tonight.

"I was thinking…we can have at least three kids right? Maybe four. If that would make you happy." He said smiling softly down on her.

Her face brightened.

"Really! Oh, I'd love that!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe we can start practicing for our first- tonight." He suggested.

She grabbed the dessert boxes out of his hand.

"Of course my dear! Anything for you." She said walking out the door towards their awaiting car.

Malachite smiled smugly following her out the door.

That's all for this chappie! I'm glad I wrote a lot for this one. I will update this one and the others as soon as possible. Chau!


	3. The arrival

-1Note: I own story not characters. Enjoy- and yes I update twice in one day

Serena sat in her seat excitedly as the plan was about to land. She picked up her purse and pulled out her light pink lipstick. She applied a coat and put it away. She then noticed the large diamond sparkling on her hand, she took it off and placed it in the zip up part of her purse securely. She then tried to brush her disheveled hair with her fingers. It had been a long plan ride. Her long hair was cut stylishly in layers because Malachite wanted it that way. When the flight attendant told them that they may get off, she jumped up excitedly. The only thing she could think of was seeing her son. That Sunday he's turning four. She always had a guilty tug at her heart every time she thought of her not being with her. She quickly grabbed her carryon and purse and followed the many people off the plan. She saw many people meeting up with their loved ones and anxiously looked around for her mother only to find no one waiting for her. She shrugged and headed to the luggage claim. Sometimes they'd wait for her there. As she casually made her way there, she saw the last person on earth she wanted to see. He stood there with her luggage beside him waiting patiently. He had on khaki pants a white short sleeved satin muscle shirt that showed every trace of perfection. His dark hair had a few brown streaks and he had a diamond earring in his left ear. As she noticed that she had stopped in her tracks to look him over she quickly started her pace back up to casual. His stormy blue eyes turned their attention to her- staring intensely. Her heart beat sped up as she bravely stared back. Her ex-boyfriend smiled his boyish grin and his eyes cleared up- the same smile she use to love. She felt herself smile back- and brightly at that. As she reached him, her eyes still locked with his, she began to feel weak.

"Hello Darien." She said softly holding out her hand.

"Hello to you too beautiful." He said kissing her hand

She felt a chill go up her spine. When he gently dropped her hand he picked up her luggage.

"I bet you're tired. Come on, I'll take you home." He said leading the way.

As they walked in silence, she began to wonder about how quickly she got over him and she was now engaged.

"So, um… why did you pick me up?" She asked trying to make conversation, glancing sideways at him.

"I dropped by your parents to get Cole and and your mom asked me to pick you up before Cole saw me. She thought it would be good for him to see us walk in together." He said wryly.

"Oh" She said quietly looking straight ahead as they exited the busy airport.

Darien glanced over at the changed Serena. She wore a loose babyblue sundress that stopped at her knees. Her feet were graced by the matching color sandal. Her beautiful hair with light streaks was cut in layers. Her eyes- they still had the sparkle he remember but something was slight different. He wondered how he was able to live without her.

"What made you cut your hair?" He asked as they neared his car.

She picked up a lock of hair and shrugged.

"I don't know. A change was necessary, I guess." She lied partially.

Lying was a habit she had picked up. She didn't even remember when it began. Darien opened the trunk and placed the bags in. After Serena placed her carryon in, he closed the trunk and helped her into the car.

"Thanks." She said climbing in.

"No problem" He said closing the door after her heading to his side.

As he pulled out and drove off, for some reason an uncomfortable silence settled in.

"How long are you staying this weekend?" Darien asked trying to make small talk.

In the past, they never had to make small talk, why was it hard now?

"Just the weekend. You?" She asked looking out the window.

"The same." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

She chuckled lightly and looked down at her hands.

"What's funny?" He asked slightly curious.

"You know, we can't keep doing this. Our son needs us. Of course he stays with you sometimes and with my parents most of the time but I really miss him and need him with me. I hate being able to just get him every blue moon." She said quietly playing with her hands.

"I know. Both of us work hard to provide for he but he needs love. Ours." He said still not looking at her.

He really couldn't remember the true reason for their break up but when Serena took the job over seas, it was the end.

"Yeah, that's why I promised him that I am going to take him back to California with me." she said.

Darien glared darkly over at her.

"You're not taking my son across the world. I don't mind every once in while but not permanently. I'll be damned before I let you do that." He said angrily.

"Well, he needs to be with me. I am his mother, I hate having to do this but I can't continue to live my life away from him. I can afford to have him over with me now. I make enough to be able to provide both of us. Plus, he doesn't want me to leave him again and I'm not." She said becoming angry.

"He's Darien Colton Shields, Jr. is not leaving Japan. I still live here. I'm not going to travel across the would every month to see him." He said.

"That just shows how much you love him" She exclaimed.

"That's crazy! I- you know what… you just got here. No need to argue now." He said coldly cutting off all conversation.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She looked out the window. She was not going to let this issue go or let Darien have the last word. Soon, they arrived at Serena's parents house. Darien pulled up to the curb and turned the car off.

"Look. I'm sorry alright. Maybe we can have dinner tonight and discuss some issues." He said reaching over taking her hand, pulling it from it's crossed-arm position.

She squeezed his hand slight wondering over how perfect their hands still fit together.

"Sure….I'm sorry too." She said looking up at him.

As their eyes locked again she found herself drowning in those stormy pools like she use to. Her breathing quickened as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned towards him to kiss him. It was like some invisible magnetic pulled had overcame her. He saw this coming and he just kissed her cheek and let go of her hand. She was not about to trap him.

"Um… why don't you go on in. I'm sure Cole is just dying to see you. I'll take your bags in." He said stepping out of the car.

She hit herself in the head with the palm of her hand because of her stupidity. She then felt a twang of guilt stab her for forgetting about Malachite. She stepped out of the car and headed towards the house. Darien watched her his sway slightly. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He opened the trunk and took the bags out. From the house he could hear a loud squeal and figured out that Serena had Cole. He closed the trunk and headed towards the house.

That's all for this chappie! I'm glad I wrote a lot for this one. I will update this one and the others as soon as possible. Chau!


	4. Getting Ready

-1Note: I own story not characters. Enjoy

Cole sat on the bed looking up at his mother. He looked just like Darien in every way- from the messy black hair to beautiful blue eyes. He sat there cuddling a stuffed doggy.

"How does mommy look?" Serena asked her son.

She wore a striped navy blue and white strapless one shoulder shirt that had a golden clasp at the shoulder. Her hip were adorned with white capris and navy blue sandals.

"Pwetty." He said simply admiring her.

"Thanks honey." She said bending over, kissing the top of his head.

"Where you going?" He asked

"Well mommy and daddy are going out." She said picking him up.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Sure. Of course you can."

"Yaaaayyyy!" He yelped hugging her tightly.

The door bell sounded from downstairs. Serena sat Cole on the bed .

"I bet that's your dad. Get your jacket." She told him softly.

Cole scrambled off the bed and hurried off to get his jacket. Within moments he was back at Serena's side. She picked him up and headed downstairs. As the descended the stairs, Darien stood by Serena's father watching them come to him.

'If only everyday we were together.' Darien thought bitter sweetly.

Serena looked up to see Darien wearing a navy blue polo shirt and white line pants.

"Well look at this." He said amused at their assemble being the same color.

Serena rolled her eyes as Cole reached out for Darien.

"Hey squirt!" He said kissing his son's forehead.

"I told Cole he could come." She said.

"That's fine. We'll just discuss other things later." He said looking down at his beaming child.

"Well you guys have a great night." Ken said heading back to the kitchen in search of a snack.

The next morning (Saturday) dream/memory 

Serena and Darien stood in the thunderstorm- both were soaking wet.

"I love you!" Darien yelled over the roaring winds, "Stay with me."

"No you don't!" Serena yelled back bewildered.

Her tears were mixed with the rain that poured down her face. She turned away from him wishing she was somewhere else. She remembered seeing that dumb Mindy girl kissing the day lights out of her boyfriend. How could she stay with him after he betrayed her?

"What do I have to do to prove it to you? You know it's only you in my heart. Let me explain." He asked turning her to face him.

She looked up at him not knowing what to say. She simply sighed and nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain." he said taking her hand slowly leading her to his house… out of dream 

"Mommy!" Cole screeched hopping on Serena.

"Un!" She groan in pain closing her eyes tighter.

"Come on! Bweakfast! Time to eat!" He said jumping up and down on the bed.

Serena sat up and threw the covers back. She blew a hair out of her face and smiled contently.

"Okay, come on" She said rubbing one eye, holding her free hand out for him.

He eagerly grabbed her hand as she stood up. They made their way out the room and down the stairs. As they entered the dining room her family was smiling warmly at them.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted sitting Cole in his chair.

"Morning" they replied.

"Some things never change. You are still the last to get up." her brother Sammie said jokingly.

"Ha Ha, funny." She said sarcastically.

Irene placed two chocolate chip pancakes on Serena's plate and one smiley face pancake on Cole's.

"Everything looks delicious" Serena said as her mom continued to place food oh her and Cole's plate.

"Thanks dear." her mother Irene said proudly.

As everyone got completely settled Ken decided to strike up conversation. It had been a while since he talked to his only daughter.

"So honey, how's work?" He asked curiously.

"Great. I'm vice president now at the company Mal- I mean Mr. Aloon is over." She said quickly correcting her mistake.

Her mother and father passed weird looks at one another.

"Is there something that your father and I need to know?" Irene asked.

"No, why would there be?" She said looking down at her plate.

"Because you can't lie straight." Her mother said placing her fork down.

"Can we just not talk about work?" She asked becoming slightly annoyed.

Before either of her parents could say anything, Cole stood up in his chair.

"I gotta go potty!" He declared.

Sammie stood up and wiped his mouth.

"Come on DC." He said going around the table to pick up his nephew.

"Be back mommy!" He said to Serena.

"Okay honey." She said smiling at him softly.

Sammie sent Serena a knowing looking letting her know he wanted to be filled in. She simply nodded. Once they were out of the room, Serena placed her fork down.

Her parents were suddenly worried.

"Mom…Dad, I have some news to tell you."

"Yes." Her father said urging her.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Her mother asked quickly.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"No, Daddy you do remember Mr. Aloon right?"

"Yeah, he invited your mother and I on a sail with him a little bit last year, why?"

"Well, I'm engaged to him." She said quietly.

"That's great honey! Does he know about Cole?" Her mother gushed.

"No, not yet."

"Does Darien know?" Her father asked.

"Um, no. I have to tell him. Wait a minute, why should you care if Darien knows or not. You don't like him anyway." She said finding herself get angry.

She didn't wait for a response. She simply got up and left the table.

"I'm going to get ready to go get Cole's birthday gifts." She called out.

Hoped you enjoyed this update. Workin hard in school so updating is almost hard to work in. Review!


	5. Reunion

Note: Own the story not the characters! Enjoy.

Serena walked back into the house with shopping bags. Cole and Sammy were gone somewhere. She headed up to her room and deposited the bags on the floor. She went over to her drawer and pulled out a matching lacy bra and thong and placed them on her bed. She then picked up one of her shopping bags and pulled out her out fit for that night. She placed everything on her bed and prepared for a shower. She then entered her personal bathroom and closed the door.

30 minutes later...

Serena stepped out of the shower, her skin glowing a soft pink and warm water glistened off her skin. She wrapped her fluffy pink towel around her and head back into her room. As she entered back over into her room she gasped, and a soft blush crept up her cheeks. Darien sat there relaxed on her bed with a smug smile. She tried to wrap the towel around her tighter if possible.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still blushing.

"I thought I would take you to the class reunion. Plus there's no need to be embarrassed. I've seen everything you got or have you forgotten?" he asked grinning leaning back into the pillows.

She felt herself blush harder. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes. She headed back into the bathroom. When she emerged, ten minutes later, fully dress and her hair up in a high genie pony tail all Darien could do was gape. She was just so sexy. She stood there dress in a black jump suit halter style that draped in the front. The bottom flared out by her ankles. The suit clung in all the right places. He quickly gained his composure and climbed off the bed.

"Well are you about ready to go." He asked continuing to stare.

"Just let me put on a little make up, grab my shoes and purse and I'm ready." She said smirking at him, her eyes dancing with amusement.

She walked over to her bags and pulled out a pair of low-cut stiletto boots.

"I'm going to bring Cole up to say bye. He and Sammy just got here." He said slapping her butt as he walked out the door.

She gave a yelp and glared at him as he left the room. As she slipped her feet into her boots her cell phone began to ring. She quickly reached over into her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Hello" She greeted.

"Hi sweetheart." Malachite's voice chirped.

"Um...hi! Is something wrong?" She asked nervously trying to see if Darien was coming or not.

"Do I have to have a reason to call my baby?" He asked.

"No," She said flustered walking over to her dresser grabbing a tube of lipgloss.

"What are you doing?" he asked lazily.

"I'm getting ready to go to my class reunion."

"Oh, I still wish I could be with you." He said wistfully

Before she could respond Cole came bouncing in.

"Mommy!" He greeted happily.

"Mommy?" Malachite asked confused, " Okay who was that?"

"Um..the tv. Look I will call you later." She said quickly hanging up without waiting for him to respond.

Cole ran into her arms and Darien eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Cole, be good for Uncle Sam Sam . Mommy and Daddy are going somewhere important"

"Okay. Mommy can I ask a question?" He asked still holding onto her.

"Sure honey, anything." She said gently picking him up in her arms.

"Are you and daddy getting back together?" He asked.

Serena looked at Darien for an answer but his eyes became unreadable.

"When mommy comes home we'll talk about that. Okay?"

"Okay. See you later." He said kissing her cheek.

Serena felt warm tears threaten to fall at her son's tenderness. He then wiggled out of her arms and skipped out the room.

She pushed some of her bangs out of her face and sighed.

"Who was that?" Darien asked leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms cocking an eyebrow. Serena's eyes roamed over him for the first time since he was there. He wore a black dress slack and a deep blue button-down shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top to barely show a chiseled chest underneath.

"Huh? What did you say?" She asked sheepishly coming out of her stupor.

Darien rolled his eyes and stood up straight.

"Come on, don't worry about it." he said holding out his arm.

Darien and Serena walked into their old high school gym. It was nothing like they remembered it. It was the same on the outside but not on the inside. It was decorated in gold and black. The Mighty Lions colors. Soft music played as they looked at their surroundings.

"Care to dance?" Darien whispered in her ear.

She took his hand tightly as he led her onto the dance floor. As they danced, Darien felt lost. Serena was beautiful, carefree, and not his. He began to wonder what was he doing without her? They had been separated for four years. They hardly saw each other through the years. Even if they decided to be just friends.

"So how's life in California?" He asked looking down at her.

"Um...now isn't the time to talk about that. Can't we just enjoy tonight?" She asked avoiding the question.

She couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

'Why can't I tell him?' She thought

'Because you're afraid you may never get to do this again' her heart answered.

Darien watched her quizzically. He sighed and tightened his grip on her.

"I don't know why I let you go." He whispered.

Serena's heart beat sped up and she didn't know if she heard right. Before she could respond someone called her.

"Serena? Omigod it's you!"" a familiar voice cut through spoiling the mood.

Serena broke away and turned around to see her old friend Mina running towards her. Serena ran to her laughing. They embraced each other tightly. Darien found her laughter bittersweet.

enter into a flashback 

"I gonna give you the to the count of three to give me my chocolate ice cream back." Darien growled as Serena hopped off the sofa to the love seat with his pint of double chocolate ice cream.

She laughed heartily at his annoyed look on his face. She took another spoonful

"mmmm! So good!" She taunted.

"one..." He began counting.

"Two and three, Dare I'm not giving it back." She laughed sticking her tongue out.

Darien growled again and jumped to the love seat tackling her and his ice cream. Before he could rant, Serena hit him in the face with a glob of ice cream...

end of flashback 

Darien came out of his trance and followed her over to Mina. As he got closer he saw his old best friend Andrew.

"Well, well, well, didn't think you two would be together." Darien said shaking his old friend's hand.

"Same to you too." Andrew said with a smile.

"We're not." Darien said wryly, his eyes clouding all emotions.

"So...um Serena how have you been?" Mina asked leading her away from the men.

"Good, I guess. Anyway you look great." She said changing the subject.

Mina didn't notice though because she always loved the attention on her.

"Awesome, you look great too." Mina chirped.

Mina and Serena always favored and many thought they were sisters or cousins. Mina was dress in a short black silk tube dress. Her hair was down her back and her feet were adorned with black stilettos with diamond buckles. Before their conversation could continue three other women came their way.

"Amy, Rei, Lita!" Mina exclaimed

They all engulfed each other in a group hug.

"How has everyone been?" Serena asked, feeling guilty for not keeping in touch with not one of her so called best friends.

"Great! I have my own chain of restaurants in the United States- each with it's own theme- like the one in New York has a jungle theme and the one here has an Arabian theme." Lita gushed.

Lita hips were adorned in a short khaki skirt with a silk hunter green blouse. Her hair had grown a lot and it was in a low ponytail. All of the girls congratulated her.

"What about you Amy" Lita asked.

"As you can tell, I'm going to have my first child with Greg." She said blushing.

Each of the girls took turns touching her belly. She work a light blue loose dress that hung to her knees with a soft shawl. Her once blue hair was dyed all black. She knew that the blue was childish but she did love it so she had a few blue streaks through her hair.

"Speaking of children, Serena did you ever keep that baby you were pregnant with that year we were headed to college?" Amy asked softly hoping not to bring up bad memories.

"Yeah, I did. His name is Darien Colton Sheilds Jr. He'll be four tomorrow. I actually have a picture." She said pulling a picture out of her wallet.

"So have you and Darien tied the knot yet?" Lita asked.

"No, oh you all can come to the party tomorrow if you want. It's at my mom's house." She said trying to get away from the love life topic.

"So Rei what about you?" Amy asked.

"Well Chad and I own my grandfather's temple" she said proudly, very proud of her quiet lifestyle.

Rei was dressed in a short dark red halter style dress with a pair of red pumps. Her hair was curly and her lips were touch with a bit of red.

"So Mina what about you?" Rei asked.

"Well, I model in Europe and Andrew owns his father's business so we're pretty set." Mina said nonchalantly.

"So Rena, what's you profession?" Rei asked curiously.

"I am VP at Aloon Architecture." She said

Before they could continue talking their mates came over to them. They all picked out a table and contined chatting. The girls switched numbers and cried when it was time to go. Darien led Serena to the car when her phone began ringing. She ignored it until they were in the car and Darien couldn't take it anymore.

"Please answer that dumb phone" He said becoming annoyed.

"What if I don't want to." She said knowing it sounded childish.

"Then I will" He said taking her purse.


	6. Confessions

Note: Own the story not the characters! Enjoy.

"Okay, okay. I'll answer it." She said snatching her purse.

She pulled out her phone and pressed talk.

"Hello." She asked annoyed.

"Explain. Now." the voice said darkly

She gulped and looked over at Darien. He just looked at her blankly wondering who was on the phone.

"Look, I don't feel like talking to you right now. I'm tired and I don't have to answer to you." She said impatiently hanging up the phone.

She stuffed into her purse and sat it on the floor. Darien turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know by your actions that means that you don't want to talk about it but you do know that if you are in any trouble you can tell me." He said paying attention to the road.

She simply nodded and sank into her seat. Why did he always think she was in trouble. Well technically she was but not the kind he thought.

"You know what? You've changed a lot. It's like you're hiding something. What is it that you don't want me to know?" He asked seriously continuing to look at the road.

"I'd like to to tell you. Can we go to your place?" She asked suddenly giving in.

She began to fiddle with her hands wondering why she was letting Darien get to her. He glanced over at her but did what she asked. The rest of the drive was in silence. They reached the gate to his home and she looked up. Darien rolled his window down and reached out punching in a code. The iron gate opened for them. There was a water fountain in the center of the circular driveway. It was of the legendary couple Serenity and Endymion holding each other. Serena smirked- Darien was still a softy, romantic somewhere in that heart of his for him to have this.

"I see you still believe in fairy tales." She murmured.

Darien rolled his eyes and parked in front of the house.

"Oh shut up and get out." He said rolling his eyes again.

Serena shrugged and looked away from the statue towards the house. It was a huge brick three story house with white columns. Serena quickly scrambled out of the car noticing that Darien was already headed to the front door.

"You live here?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Yeah but let's get settled in first." He said stepping aside to let her enter the house first.

Serena peered into the dark house and just stood there. Darien simply chuckled at her child like behavior.

"Is something wrong?" She asked slightly nervous for some odd reason.

"No it's just that you're really not the same Serena I remember. Why are you nervous?" He asked seriously.

She blinked and looked down.

"I'm not nervous." She protested but entered the house anyway.

"Whatever." He said shrugging, entering after her.

He closed the door behind him locking the door. He hit a few light switches and led her out of the foyer into the living room. Everything was decorated in cream and gold. The carpet was so plush. She was in awe with his decorating taste. She looked over to the side of the living room to see two glass window doors that led to a ground level balcony-porch. She walked over and out onto the balcony. The sun had went down hours ago and the star twinkled brightly. Darien followed her out.

"This is beautiful." She breathed.

"Thanks." He said leaning against one of the glass doorway.

She turned around and smiled slightly at him.

"I guess we can go in and talk now." She said softly.

The wind blew softly blowing her hair. Darien could only marvel at her beauty. She actually looked like the live version of Princess Serenity. He shook all thoughts from his mind and nodded.

"Sure." he said going back into the living room.

He made himself comfortable on the couch. She sat on the far side of him and faced him.

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Before I explain, I'm going to ask my question." She said looking at him.

He nodded waiting patiently.

"Well, If you live here, why doesn't Cole?" She asked curiously.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

"Well, I'm hardly home. He'll just be neglected. If I had someone with me it would be a lot easier. When he does come spend time with me I make sure I have time scheduled off and enough food's here. He's too young right now. When he's a little older I'll have him here." He said quietly.

She was quiet for a while as the tension began to quietly fill the room.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" He asked annoyed all of a sudden.

The suspense was killing him.

"Alright. Well the news is that I'm- I'm engaged. To Malachite Aloon. And the big deal is that he knows nothing about Cole or you." She said quietly with her eyes closed.

Darien looked over at her darkly but said nothing. She opened one eye and then the other when she didn't hear anything.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Of course I am! How can you be ashamed of your own flesh and blood?" He asked disgustedly.

"Well there wouldn't be any pressure or any secrets if you hadn't knocked me up four years ago!" She protested angrily.

"Ha! That's a lame excuse. You could've stopped me. You didn't did you?" He said coldly.

She felt hot tears spring up in her eyes and she felt her heart tighten.

"I'm not ashamed of anything." She protested.

"But you regret everything we shared." he said getting up walking out onto his balcony.

She got up slowly and followed him. He leaned against the rail, resting his hands. Gently she grasped his arm. He simply continued to look ahead. It felt like his heart was breaking all over again over the same woman. The first time she left him and now this time with her confession. He was really hoping to work things out with her this time.

"I don't regret anything. I was just afraid that he wouldn't accept me and that I may not-may not- oh forget it" She said breaking down letting the tears flow and her heart finally bursting.

She let go of him and left the balcony. She wiped her face and headed for the front door. She turned around and looked back before walking out the door- wishing he'd come after her knowing he wasn't.

That's all for this chapter. I will try to post another tonight if possible. Review!!!


	7. Waking up Sunday Morning

Note: Own the story not the characters! Enjoy.

Serena climbed into her bed tiredly. The walk home was good for her but tiresome. Those heels did a number on her feet. As she began to drift off to sleep a knock came at her door. She sighed heavily.

"Come in." She said.

Cole opened the door slightly and came in, hoping he wouldn't be turned away.

"Mommy?" He asked sleeply.

"Yes honey?" She asked sitting up.

"I had a bad dream, Can I sleep with you?" He asked tearfully.

"Sure." she said rolling the covers back and moving on her side scooting over towards the wall for him.

He scurried over to her and jumped into the bed. She pulled the covers over them as he cuddled into her arms. Inspite of everything, she knew she'd have good dreams.

The sun peeked through he blinds. The birds chirped cheerfully. Serena's mother walked into Serena's bedroom holding a camera looking happy. It was Sunday. Her grandson's birthday. She had just finished the cake, now the only thing that was missing was the final touched. She walked over to the bed and took a few snap shots of Serena and Cole while they were sleeping. She chuckled softly. One trait that Cole definitely took from his mother was the sleeping in late.

Two hours later...

"Mommy...Mommy...wake up" Cole said in a sing song voice straddling his mother.

He opened one eyelid and peeped at her blue eye. He let go and it shut automatically. He giggled to himself. He knew she wasn't going to wake up, so he held her nose for a few seconds. After five seconds her eyes shot open and she removed his hand gasping for air.

"Darien Colton Shields, Jr.! You little..." She growled playfully tickling him.

He giggled gleefully. His little voice sounded like little bells to her ears. She'd never forget her son's laughter that day.

"I give!" he yelped rolling off and away from his mother.

Then, his eyes lit up mischievously. Slyly, he picked up a pillow and hit her in the head.

"How could you!" She said shocked and amused.

She picked up a pillow and hit him back softly. Soon feathers were flying everywhere. Their laughter could be heard throughout the house. Kenji chuckled lightly making his way to his daughter's room.

"Well, I do believe that someone has a birthday today." Kenji announced.

"Yeah, I wonder who?" Serena joked looking around innocently.

"Me! Me!" Cole jumped up and down on the bed.

"Oh! It's yours." She gasped pretending to be shocked placing a hand to her heart.

"Yep, yep, yep!" He said in a sing song voice.

"Well, I believe breakfast is ready," Kenji said, "And the last one there is a rotten egg!"

He grabbed Cole and ran down the hall.

One or two more chapters to go...


	8. party time

Note: Own the story not the characters! Enjoy.

Kids swarmed the house and back patio. Serena helped her parents get the food ready for everyone. All the kids seemed to be having a blast. Sammy was forced to dress up as a clown and blow up balloons for the kids. Cole laughed at Sammy and followed him through the house proud that his uncle was a certified clown. Serena grabbed a bowl of chips off the kitchen counter and headed to the dining room and placed them on the table as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She called

She jogged lightly to the door and paused to put a smile on her face hoping it was more kids. She loved kids and hope to have more in the future . As she opened the door her smile faltered. Darien stood there. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Hi" She said quietly opening the door wide enough for him to come in.

He held a big cardboard box filled with presents.

"Hey" he simply replied.

Darien felt his insides going crazy. Serena was so beautiful as always no matter what she wore but he had to remind himself of how jacked up she was for not saying anything. Serena was dress in a simple white cotton dressed that made her look younger than she actually was and her hair was down. It made him remember the older days- slightly.

"Geez, you bought the whole store huh?" She joked lightly

"Yeah, Only the best for MY son." He emphasized.

She felt hurt by his tone and words. A large lump grew in her throat but she swallowed it quickly. She felt like she deserved it but she didn't know that those simple words could cut so deep.

"I...um.. do you have more outside?" She asked trying to keep the light tone and keep her voice from cracking.

"Yeah, like three more. I'll get your dad to help me" He said cutting off conversation.

Serena sighed. He was still angry and upset with her. She didn't blame him though. He had every reason to be. Her day was suddenly turning black. She was beginning to feel sick from the pain in her heart. It throbbed so hard that it would probably explode. She really want to cry but she knew now was not the time for that. She'd wait until everyone left. She went back into the kitchen to place more food out. She grabbed a punch bowl and headed back into the dining room. She heard Cole's voice through the house.

"Daddy! You came!" He yelped in delight.

"Yep son! How could I not make it." Darien laughed.

Serena took a deep breath headed back into the kitchen to finish. Then the door bell rang again. She didn't feel like smiling this time. She opened it to see Darien's parents.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Shields." She greeted.

"Hello Dear." Mrs. Shields said hugging Serena tightly.

It had been a good minute since Serena had seen them. Darien looked exactly like both of his parent that it was hard sometimes to tell which one he looked like the most. Mrs. Shields, Sidney was still very pretty. She had her long black hair pulled into a ponytail and her green eyes sparkled with merriment of her grandson's birthday party.

"Where's your mother?" Sidney asked.

"In the kitchen" Serena murmured.

Rachael nodded and headed that way. Mr. Shields, Derrick smiled brightly at Serena behind his box of gifts. He was then followed behind by delivery men with more. Serena felt slightly bad for the ten presents she got Cole while Darien had three boxes and no telling how much stuff his parents bought.

'I guess that's how it is when there is only one grand child' She thought to herself. All that mattered was that Cole was happy. Would Cole be happy with all of these things? She went back into the kitchen to grab anything that was left to take into the dining room. She grabbed the paper plates and silver ware and headed back. She felt so empty. She knew she now had to explain everything to Malachite, and some how find a way for Darien to talk to her again. As she finished she went back to the kitchen on last time.

"Mom, everything is set. You can call the kids in now." She said softly.

Her mom looked away from her conversation with Sidney to her. She could tell her daughter was upset.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Serena said smiling weakly.

Serena went back into the dining room and Irene went out to the back yard and called the kids inside. Within seconds the kids were filling the house. They were from Cole boyscout group and daycare center with their families. Serena and Darien's parents began to sit the kids at the table while Irene placed food on the plates. Darien came in the dining room carrying Cole on his shoulders making airplane noises. Serena felt herself smile and her eyes began to water at the sight. She felt so guilty. How could she have left her heart in Japan? Darien? Her son? Irene watched so many emotions cross Serena's face and knew that her child was in pain. She just didn't know how to help her...

30 minutes later...

Everyone was outside in the back yard playing. Irene was getting the desert ready while Serena and Sidney were getting the tables out side ready.

"So Serena, how is life treating you overseas?" Sidney asked lightly trying to make conversation.

"It's okay. I'm constantly busy with some new project. It's hard being the vice president of a company. I just sometimes wish I could come home to my family... a family." She said wistfully.

Sidney looked over the girl she once thought was going to be her daughter in law. She could tell that she was still in love with her son. The question was did Serena know it herself.

"Well honey, money isn't everything. You should just come back here." Sidney urged.

Serena was about to continue but she felt a little person attach himself to her leg. She looked down to see her son smiling up at her.

"Mommy!" He said in a sing song voice.

"Yes. Sweet heart." She answered back in the same tone.

"I just met somebody. He gave me a neat present" He continued in the tone.

"Who'd you meet?" She asked curiously picking him up.

Before he could reply, Irene came out door with blind folds.

"Alright everyone. Gather round. It's time for a special surprise!" Irene announced, " Now Serena, you and Cole sit down."

Serena went over to the head of the table and sat down with Cole in her lap. Irene came over and blind folded both of them. Cole wiggled in Serena's lap excitedly. Serena was wondering why she had to be blind folded. Darien watched Serena and Colton giggle together. He was hurting on the inside. He wondered how Serena cold be so cold against her only son and him. Yeah he knew that business over there was ruthless but he didn't know if that was the reason why she did what she did. That was one of the main reason why he didn't want her to go over there. She didn't see the difference between Japanese business practices and Americans. BUT then again she was now engaged to an American. He frowned bitterly.

Flashback

"Darien why can't you just be happy I got this job. It's a once in a life time type thing." Serena whined.

Darien sighed looking at his girlfriend.

"It's not that I'm not happy it's just that, do you really know what your're getting yourself into over there? Do you know the kind of people that you're dealing with? I just don't know if you should go over there alone. Why leave D.C. And I here?" He asked becoming irritated.

"Darien look. It won't be for long. I'll stay a few months, make enough money then comeback. It's simple. The Aloon company does have a branch here. After a few months I'll just see if I can get a transfer back home." She said simply.

They had being going through this same conversation for weeks now. Now she only had a a few days left before she would leave for America.

"I just don't see why you can't work for the branch here."

"Because I have to go to the main office in America first to meet the president. He'll decide if I can transfer."

End of Flashback

Why didn't Serena just tell the guy? He didn't know if her could forgive her but as he watched them together a feeling washed over him. Irene clapped her hands together bringing him out of his thoughts.

Darien turned slightly to seen Ken and Derrick carrying a huge birthday cake out and placing it in front of Cole and Serena. Everyone began to sing. Cole wiggled and clapped his hands happily. Darien sang along and looked down at the cake that no one was able to look at until now. What shocked him was a picture of Serena and Cole. Cole lay under his mother. There were both sleeping peacefully. They both had content smiles. Their cheeks rested on each other and Serena's arms was draped gracefully across her son protectively. Ken, Serena's father, took off their blind folds. They both gasped with astonishment.

"It's me and mommy!"Cole exclaimed happily.

Derrick pulled out a camera and began snapping pictures. Serena was really moved by the picture.

"Honey, make a wish and blow out the candles." Serena murmured in his ear.

Colton closed his eyes and made a wish. He blew out the candles quickly and everyone clapped.

" Darien, why don't you move in closer. I want a picture of you, Serena and D.C. By the cake." Derrick commanded.

Darien glared darkly at his father but did what he was told. He put on a happy face while Serena directed Cole to look at the camera. During the mean time , Irene had went into the kitchen and brought out another cake for the kids and Sidney followed out with ice cream. As the commotion started back up again Serena felt better. Cole began to wiggle out of Serena's arms.

"Oh, mommy, I forgot to show you my neat present. Come on." Cole said taking her hand.

Serena smiled as Cole pulled her over to where his stacks of presents.

"Cole, I thought we told you not to open the gifts yet." Serena reminded.

"I didn't open it. The man gave it to me." Cole stated.

He let go of Serena's hand and ran over to a huge toy boat. It was a miniature yacht. It was white and silver. It looked rather expensive.

"Mommy it has a remote to go with it." Cole chirped at the cool present.

"Who gave it to you?" Serena asked him kneeling by the present.

"I did." the deep voice said.

One more chapter to go...


	9. Malachite

Note: Own the story not the characters!!

One more chapter to go.....

Serena stood up slowly and turned around. She looked up into his light gray eyes. He looked very hurt. Serena was basically in shock. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Hey." She started.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked trying to keep his composure.

Serena had a look of dismay on her face but she didn't know what to say. She still couldn't believe that he was here. Why did he come? He never came before and now he knew about Cole. She wondered how long he had been there.

" I didn't know how to tell you. You always claimed you didn't want kids. I am bringing Cole home with me this time so I was going to tell you when I got back." She said quietly.

Malachite rolled his eyes and he began to feel his anger rise.

"That's a bunch of bull Serena. I don't think you were going to tell me until after we married. It's sad I had to call your mom the other day to see what was going on when you hung up on me."He said darkly.

He was letting his anger take over his hurt. She was truly the first woman he began to love. She didn't need him and because she wouldn't much from him that made her appealing. Most women were after his money but she only wanted to make her own and she always seemed to have a will to overcome any obstacle, that was why he'd fallen for her. Now that he knew she was keeping secrets he was wondering if he ever really knew her at all. Was he really ready to let her go because she never told him about her child. Could he actually love her child?

Darien watched from his seat to see Serena talking to some man. He made his way over see what they were talking about.

"I really was! I told you before I left that I had somethings to take care of! There's nothing holding me here but my son! You have to believe that." She cried to him.

Malachite closed his eye to her tears. Cole watched the whole outbreak without understanding. He grabbed onto his mother's leg tightly.

"Mommy don't cry." He whimpered.

Serena looked down into his big watery blue eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart," She knelt down beside him and he grabbed her neck.

Malachite opened his eyes to see her before him with her son. He gulped. He just felt so hurt that she didn't trust him enough. He knelt down in front of them and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"This is my heart, my son. If you can't accept him there's no us." She said softly.

Darien stopped in his tracks as he heard her words.

'This must be the one she plans to marry' He thought darkly.

He felt his heart drop at the scene in front of him. Could he really let her walk out of his life for good?

Malachite looked down at the beautiful child beside Serena and ruffled his hair. He smile politely up at him.

"I want you in my life. I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me about him. I will need the practice before our own kids one day. What's yours is mine." Malachite said softly to her.

Serena blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected that. She just knew he was going to walk out and leave her.

"Really?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes." He said and kissed her tenderly.

Darien knew his heart was broken now. He gulped and turned around. He didn't want to see Serena in another man's arms. Why didn't he really just here her out the night before..

"I want you two to come home tomorrow." Malachite said after the kiss.

"Where are we going mommy?" Cole asked excitedly.

"You're coming with me back to America." She said standing up with him.

Malachite jumped up and with them.

"Yaaa! I'm going home with you! Is daddy going with us?" Cole asked quizzacly.

Darien was frozen in his spot. There was no way he was letting Malachite take them away from him. He turned around and walked briskly to them. Serena looked over and noticed him coming their way.

"You're not taking them anywhere." He growled at Malachite.

Malachite looked at him in surprised. He and Darien were standing face to face. Serena began to feel uneasy so she stepped between them. She turned to Darien quickly holding Cole.

"Don't talk to him like that. You finished your talking yesterday." She said trying her best to mask her hurt from his rejection.

Darien looked down into her eyes. He saw all the hurt, pain and confusion in her eyes no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Choose Serena." Darien commanded looking back at Malachite.

Malachite placed and gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Malachite said gently.

"Mommy, am I going to have two daddies?" Cole asked surprising all of them.

"Just one." Darien said to him quickly.

Serena felt her head swim, this was too much to handle at one time. She closed her eyes and passed out. Cole screamed as his mom fell with him, but Darien and Malachite grabbed her at the same time....

One more chappie!!!!! I know I'm evil ha ha! Love ya!


	10. Chosen One

Note: I own the story not characters. Sorry my laptop is still broken : (. This is the last chapter to this story hope you enjoy!

Serena woke up to find herself back in her bedroom. Her son was nestled up to her. She smiled down at him lovingly. Was everything a dream? Her eyes adjusted to the dimness and she looked over to see it was eight o'clock. That meant the party was way over and everything did happen. She glanced around the room to see Darien sitting in a corner sleeping and Malachite in another. She gulped and looked back down at Cole. She had to choose. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes hoping that this would all go away. She sighed softly but it didn't go unnoticed and Malachite was sitting on the edge of the bed in seconds.

"Hey sweetheart." He murmured, "Are you awake?"

She felt an inward nagging and she sat up.

"Yeah." She whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to pressure you but have you came to a conclusion yet? If not I have. Before you speak, let me. I was able to think about a lot of things and regardless of everything that happened today I love you. I in love with you but I'm not sure the feelings are the same. I also realized how much I don't know about you and everything has just been a whirlwind. You have so many lose ends here that you've been trying to fix while trying to be with me. It's too complicated for me to still try to figure out. I feel as though I have pushed you into wanting what I want but I've never asked you what you want and I apologize. I also see that I have been stressing you too much. I want you to work everything out here. I don't care how long it takes. If Darien is the man you want then be with him. I won't stand in the way but if he treats you wrong or you just decide to come back to America to be with me then I'll wait. No matter how long it takes. Weeks, months, years! I'll wait." He gushed holding on to her hands tightly.

Serena felt so many emotions as tears rushed down her cheeks. By this time Darien was awake just listening.

'He can give a good speech' Darien thought bitterly.

Serena looked down at their hands and she gently pulled her hands away and hugged herself.

"I can't do this…. I can't be with you…. not with the way I am and how I feel. I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I love you and you deserve better than me. I'm sorry Mal for everything and I appreciate everything you said but don't put your life on hold for me. Move on…" She cried looking down.

Malachite felt tears burn his eyes, he couldn't believe he let her go and she's letting go. He gulped but nodded. He kissed her cheek and stood up.

"I should go." He said gruffly.

"Wait!" She cried.

She began taking off her engagement ring.

"You should take this back."

He shook his head and walked out

"It's yours. Good bye."

Darien didn't know what it meant for them. He sat there for a few moments not knowing what to do as she sat there and cried. He felt bad for her and he wanted to reach out to her but could he. Before he could speak she looked over at him. She crawled off the bed and knelt in front of him.

"I don't know where to go from here but I know my heart lies with you and our son. I'm sorry for everything and I just want another chance and I want your forgiveness. Darien Shields will give us a chance?" She begged.

She looked so vulnerable and broken. Serena honestly didn't think she could handle this but if Darien decided to leave she wouldn't blame him. She felt as though she didn't deserve him either but if he'd take her she'd be happy.

Darien pulled her to her feet.

"I forgive you but there's one condition." He said trying to keep a serious look on his face.

"Anything. I'll do anything." She said nodding wiping her tears away.

"Marry me."

"Of course!" She said jumping into his lap kissing him.

They both never felt so happy or complete at that moment. Darien knew they had problems they needed to work out but it would be okay. Cole woke up to their laughter and scurried off the bed to them.

"Is mommy better now?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, much better." Serena said wiping her face picking him up.

"Well what are we doing?" He asked as he sat in his parents' laps.

"Having a group hug and going for ice cream!" Darien said

Cole yelped with glee and he held onto to them. Serena couldn't have been happier because she had her heart.

END: Sorry if this seems rushed but I wanted to go ahead and end it. Hope you enjoyed it! Muah!!!!


End file.
